Whatever It Takes
by Magic Key
Summary: prt2 During Sakura's wedding Syaoran wishes he was the one stand next to her at the alter.He would do anything to fix it.What if he was given a 2nd chance? How would he fix it and would the 2nd time make things easier or even more crazy?S&S/E
1. Chapter 1

It took me a while to figure out if I wanted to write this. But I finally decided write this and fill the void while my beta reader is working on editing Typhoon Summer.

Oh the beginning of this story is from the Jdrama 'Operation love'. After that the entire plot belongs to me.

----------------------------- --------------

ThemeSong: _7 things- Miley Cyrus_

_----------------------- ------------------  
_

"talk

-thoughts

00setting

--------------------------- --------------------

Whatever It Takes

Part 1

Twenty 28 year old, Kinomoto, Sakura sat impatiently at the table. She glanced at her watch and then looked out the window, through her rose tinted sunglasses. She took another sip from her cup and set it down on the table.

"Thank god, you're here," said Sakura as her best friend, Tomoyo, who sat down across from her.

Tomoyo pushed some of her violet hair behind her ear. She also took a sip the water from the glass cup, in front of her. She then looked up and asked, "What's the problem? You sound like your house caught on fire."

She adverted her emerald eyes and reached into her bag. She pulled out a velvet box and placed it on the table. She slid the box towards Tomoyo and said, "Open it."

Tomoyo did as she was told and then gasped when she saw what it held. She looked up at Sakura, with her violet eyes and said, "He really did it? Yukito-san really asked you to marry him?" She nodded her head in response slowly. "So what did you say? You did say yes, didn't you?"

She let out a sigh. She shook her head. "I told him I'd think about it."

Tomoyo looked at her in shock. "What? Why did you tell him something like that? Yukito-san is a great guy." She paused and bit her lower lip. "Is it because of Syaoran?" When Sakura didn't reply she said, "You can't wait for him like this. You've known him for five year, ever since you started working at Clow Corporation."

"I know, I know. I know that if he wanted to say something he would have. And Yukito-san, is great… Why wouldn't I want to marry him?" she said in a positive tone. She reached for the box and popped the lid open and slipped the ring on her finger.

00 6 months later/ Church 00

Twenty-nine year old Li, Syoaran, dressed in a dark blue suit, gently knocked on the door. He opened it slowly and stepped inside. He placed a small smile on his lips when he saw Sakura standing in her wedding dress, in front of a full length mirror.

"You look….. nice… guess makeup, does work wonders." She rolled her eyes at him comment.

"Can't you say anything nice, today, for a change?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess I can. But what fun would that be" he replied with a grin in his lips. He then cleared his throat and said, "But seriously, you look really pretty. Yukito-san is a lucky guy."

"Thank you," she said with a smile on her face. "Do you have something else you want to tell me?" she asked in a worried tone.

He opened his mouth slightly and then quickly closed it again, shaking his head in process. "No," He placed a hand on the door knob. "Well I'll see you later." She nodded her head and watched him leave the room.

00 Half an hour later/ church 00

Syaoran watched as Sakura walked down the church with her brother by her side. He glanced over at her maid of honor, Tomoyo, who stood in the front with a large smile on her face. –Why was I so stupid? I should have told her the truth.- His took a deep breath and let it out slowly. –If only I had a second chance.-

Suddenly the room was bathing in bright yellow light. He quickly shielded his eyes from it. The light soon disappeared and when he opened his eyes, he found the room frozen. He looked around and mumbled, "What the heck just happen?"

He walked out into the front for the church and walked up to where Sakura and Yukito stood. He waved a hand in front of them but got no response. "This is really strange. They are all frozen…. Why am I the only one… No… Could it be…"

"No, I can tell you for a fact that this is not a dream." He quickly turned and found himself staring at a bear with wings floating in midair.

He walked up to the bear and said, "This has got to be some joke. It must be a joke that Eriol is playing to try to get me to confuse to Sakura…"

The golden bear's coal color eyes narrowed. It floated towards him and pinched his cheek. After a few seconds Syaoran stood rubbing the spot that was pinched. The floating bear smirked and said, "If you can feel that this is not a dream."

Syaoran sighed, "Fine, if this is not a dream then what is that you want and why did you come here?"

"Well first let me introduce myself, my name is Kero. I was sent here to grant you wish to change your future with that girl." Kero's little arms pointed directly at Sakura's frozen position. " I know that you really want a second change with her and I'm here to grant whatever it is."

"You have got to be joking," he said with a snort. "If I really wanted Sakura… then I would have told her my feelings long ago."

"Oh really? You really would have told her that you hate Yukito. That the person she should pick is you, even after all the chances she gave you but you some how missed them all. After all that she should except your feelings and marry you?" said Kero in a doubtful tone. He floated closer to Syaoran. "Is that how you really feel?"

Syaoran and Kero stood glaring at each other for a few minutes. "Ok, fine. No… But what is that going to change. In like 60 seconds she's going to marry him."

"For the chairman of a large company you are really stupid." Kero shook his head is dismay. "That's why I'm here. I said I'd grant you any wish. And that means that you can wish to fix the mistakes you made, so that the person standing next to her is you, instead of him."

"Ok, what if that's what I wish for. What do I need to do?" he asked.

"Close your eyes and count to 3. Your heart will lead you to place you need to go to correct everything." Kero sighed when he continue to stare at him. "Come on, I don't have all day."

He took a deep breath before closing his amber eyes and said, "1….2…3…"

00 Syaoran's bed room 00

"Arrgh, go away…" mumbled Syaoran from under a dark green blanket. He felt it being yanked away and said, "It's too early." He sat up when he left someone hitting him with a pillow.

"Syaoran it's 7:30 in the morning. If you don't get up, you're going to be late for work," said the voice. "Sakura…."

He sat bolt up at the name –Sakura- He turned his head and looked at the person, "Meiling, what did you say about Sakura? She's not married is she?"

The girl brushed her hair back behind her ear. "What? Who's Sakura? I'm talking about Sakurako-san, the maid. She has to come in and clean up. She can't come in if you're still here. Besides today is your first day at work. You don't want to be late." She got off the bed and tossed him his bathrobe. "Get cleaned up, breakfast is ready."

He nodded his head. –I heard wrong, wait… what am I doing here… I was going to go back to the place that can allow me to start over with Sakura…- He catch Meiling just as she was about to leave the room and said, "Wait.. Meiling what day is it?"

"It's June 12, 2005. Why do you ask such a silly question?"

"Are you sure?" she nodded her head.

He fell back onto the bed and screamed into the pillow Meiling was using previously. –No, why did I come back to the day I first met Sakura? WHY?-

------------------------------- -----------

AN:That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. part 2

Here is part 2.

--------------------------- ---------------------

"talk

00setting

-thoughts

-------------------------- ----------------------

Whatever It Takes

Part 2

-What the heck was the stupid bear thinking? How is sending me back to the very beginning going to help me with Sakura?- Syaoran laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

After a few more minutes of cursing about the bear, he quickly swung his legs over the bed. He walked towards the closet, opened the doors, and grabbed a few article of clothing.

00 Dinning Area 00

He sat at the dinning table adding sugar to his coffee. The silence that once filled the air broke when Meiling said, "You know if you want… we can still change things. You know, you don't need to take the position down at the coffee shop."

"Coffee shop?" he said in a bewildered tone.- Oh right, damn –

"Yes, you're the one who said that you wanted to work there because you want to get to know the people better. But I think it's a waste of time." She turned to look at my mother. "Don't you think it's a waste of his time?"

Yelan looked up from her food and said, "Well it's really up to Syaoran. Right now XieFia is doing a good job and I'm sure when he's ready he'll take over." She then continued to eat.

Meiling gave a frustrated groan and turned to look at him. "I don't see why… you're putting yourself through all this torture."

"Not everyone is as lucky as us and that our family owns a large company. Besides, to learn more about what workers are thinking it's best become friend first."

"So we can fire them?" she said in an excited tone.

"No," he glanced at his watch. He wiped his mouth and said, "I got to go… I don't want to miss the bus."

"You're taking the bus?" said Meiling is a disappointed tone. "Didn't you ask me to drive you to work?"

Yelan stood up and said, "Syaoran, why don't you come with me so I can give you your lunch." He head and followed her towards the kitchen.

00 Kitchen 00

Yelan walked in with Syaoran in tow. She dismissed the maid, who was eating her breakfast. She then walked towards the counter and headed him his bento. She looked him in the eyes and said,

"I know I said that you had to choice but still Meiling does have a point."

He sighed. "Mother, don't start…" – Why do I have to go through this again. I went through this once and now this. I've got to get to Sakura and if I don't hurry I'll miss that bus she's on.- He took the bag from her extended hand.

"If it doesn't work out, I'll kick Xiefia out of her seat, ok?"

"Still, Syaoran… you're better then that. If you really want to get to know workers better I can talk Xiefia into…."

He held his hand up. "Please…don't …" He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I've got to go. We'll talk about this later." He then pushed the door open and hurried towards the front door.

00 Bus Stop00

Twenty-three year old Kinomoto, Sakura skidded to a stop at the bus stop. As she leaned over slightly to catch her breath she noticed a group of people waiting. She sighed as she stood up. –Thank god, of all the days my alarm clock had to break down. – She walked towards the line and took her place.

She then reached into her bag for her bus pass and followed the people on the bus. She quickly scanned the pass and glanced around the crowded bus. She sighed again and quickly walked towards the middle of the bus.

She extended her hand and took hold of the handle above her head.

Syaoran noticed someone hovering above him. He then smelled something. He took another door breath. – It's her..- He leaned forward slightly to look out the window. His eyes traveled to the street sign dangling from the traffic light. –It's this street.-

He looked up toward his right and noticed Sakura standing next to him, with her eyes on the scenery outside. He smiled and was about to open his mouth when Kero appear, placing his paws on his mouth.

He shook his head and then the glared at Kero. "What are you doing here? And what's the deal with sending me back here?"

Kero smirked floating at his eye level. "Hey I didn't do this. This was your heart's doing. Blame on yourself." His eyes narrowed and said, " I came here to tell you that you can't tell Sakura anything about the future. So whatever it was you were going to say, forget about it."

"What if I do?" he asked with a smug look.

"Well then I will be forced to send you back and Sakura-chan will just have to marry that Yukito guy," Kero replied. He sighed in response. Kero smirked and said leaning forward slightly. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. No one in this time can see me. Only you… so all your previous shouting makes you look freaky cause to them you were shouting at the air."

He clutched his lunch as he sat there. His eyes now as he said, "You..." He stopped when Kero waved good bye and disappeared just as fast as he had appear.

-This is not good.- He looked up to find Sakura looking down at him slightly dazed. He gave a slight wave and said, "Hi."

She quickly averted her gaze. Her emerald eyes focused on the small black spot on the window. –Great… not only did I almost kill myself trying to catch the bus, I had to stand next to a 'crazy' guy. My day can't get any worst.-

00 Twenty minutes later 00

Sakura and Syaoran got off the bus and started to make their way toward Clow Corporation.

Sakura walked a few feet ahead of him. She turned her head slightly to look at him. She clutched her bag closer to her body as she hurried down the street. – What is he doing? Is he a stalker? In board day light too, the world is going crazy. – She lowered her head and walked even faster with the people heading towards work.

00 Clow Corporation/ ten minutes later 00

Sakura tied her hair up into a bun and hurried out to the coffee stand, which was located on the first floor of the building. She throw an apron over herself and struggled to tie it around her waist.

"Good Morning." said Sakura as she reached the rest of the morning staff, which consisted for two other girls and one guy. She looked up at the shop manager and nearly gasped when she was Syaoran standing next to her.

"Is something wrong, Sakura-san?" asked Aiko, the manger.

She shook her head and said, "No nothing at all."

Aiko nodded and said, "Good, well then, first I'd like to introduce you all to our newest member. This here is Li Syaoran and he will be working here."

Syaoran's eyes roamed quickly over the members of the coffee shop. His amber eyes lingered on Sakura for a few seconds. He then cleared his throat and said, "It's nice to meet you all." He quickly bowed.

Aiko smiled at Syaoran and said, "Well I hope that you enjoy yourself here. Sakura-san is our Senior Server. If you have any questions, please ask her." She then turned to face Sakura. "I leave him to you."

"I'll do my best," she replied and gave a quick bow before Aiko walked away but not before giving Syaoran's arm ad light pat.

He was about to roll his eyes but stopped himself when he felt Sakura stare at him. He quickly walked up to her and asked, "What do I need to do?"

They walked over to counter where one of the girls stood, preparing the coffee machine. She got the girl's attention and said, "Rika-san, can you show Li-san what do there. I need to take care of something." She glanced at him and said, "Just do what she tells you." She then hurried towards the staircase.

00 3rd floor lady's restroom 00

Sakura pace nervously between the sinks and bathroom stalls, biting her nails as she paced. Every time she looked up she wished that she could disappear. She let out a sigh of relief when Tomoyo waltz in with a smile on her face.

"What took so long?" She asked in a panic tone.

"Sorry, I got held up by the girls who dying to get down to coffee stand and check out the new guy. I heard he was cute. I'm sure you've seen him. Is he as cute as they say he is?" Tomoyo asked with a smile in her face.

She stomped her foot. "Tomoyo, I don't have time for this. The new and so not cute guy is down stairs. I can't believe I have to work with him."

Tomoyo could help but giggled are her actions. She then shrugged her shoulders in response. "So… that should be a good thing."

"Not if he's crazy," she shouted. "I saw him talk to himself and he kept staring at me on the bus." She started to pace the floor again.

"I'm sure he's not 'crazy'. Sweetie, breath, you look like you're about to faint." She placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder to stop her and let her catch her breath. Once she was positive that Sakura wouldn't faint on her she said, "Relax… if you're really that worried just don't be alone with him. You'll be fine."

'Tomoyo… maybe it was bad idea. Maybe I should have listen to Touya," she said in a depressed tone.

"No, You can do this… Now go back down there before people start to wonder," Tomoyo said in a firm tone, ushering her out the door.

00 Changing room/4:30PM 00

Syaoran closed his locker door shut. He read the clock on the wall and glanced at the frosted wall with a door, which separated the man and woman's changing room. –She should be ready… If I don't do this now, she'll think I'm even crazier.- He slipped his coat on and walked towards the wall.

He placed his hand on the door knob. He took another deep breath and pushed open the door. He walked down two rows of locker and at the third row made a right turn.

His amber eyes fell upon Sakura who was just about to remove her shirt. "Kinomoto-san. We need to talk."

She quickly spun around and stared at him, her emerald eyes as wide saucers. She grabbed her coat off the hook in her locker and held it up against her body.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk… I think there has been a misunderstanding," he replied as he walked towards her.

Right when he was two feet away from her, she raised her right hand and slapped her hand against his face. With an angry tone she asked, "What are you thinking, Li-san? Have you lost your mind?"

-------------------------- --------------

AN: thank you for all those reviews. I didn't think the first part would get so many. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about it being a little boring. But it will get better as it goes on (I hope… hehehe. I'm not even sure… :P )


End file.
